


Called Out In The Dark

by Martienne



Series: Fan mixes [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time York left the Mother of Invention to the time he died, life held its struggles. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/texelations/playlist/03tLnbYOouQYsrmHSZQUxk">Listen on spotify</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called Out In The Dark

**Drive It Like You Stole It - The Glitch Mob**

When the _Mother of Invention_ crashes, York is forced to flee 

 

**Called Out In The Dark [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/snowpatrol/calledoutinthedark.html) ] - Snow Patrol**

  (( _And as the kids took back the parks / You and I were left with the streets_ ))

York and Delta are good company for each other while they're on the run

 

**Wanted Dead Or Alive [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bonjovi/wanteddeadoralive.html) ] - Bon Jovi**

  ((  _It's all the same, only the names will change / Everyday it seems we're wasting away_ ))

York's constantly on the move since he knows the Project is still hunting him

 

**If The Lights Go Out [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/katiemelua/ifthelightsgoout.html) ] - Katie Melua**

  ((  _And if the sky falls down like pouring rain / Then I'll be here with you / I'll go down with you_ ))

Delta still frets, but York supports him and Delta supports him back

 

**Dear Fellow Traveler [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/seawolf/dearfellowtraveler.html) ] - Sea Wolf**

  ((  _Dear fellow traveler / Under the moon / I think I'm growing weary and I'm hoping you'll come soon_ ))

York never gives up on his conviction that Carolina is still alive

 

**Iron [ lyrics ] - Woodkid**

  ((  _I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest / I'm ready for the fight and fate_ ))

York drifts from place to place, looking forward to the day he'll be able to do something useful and make a difference

 

**I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/colinhay/ijustdontthinkillevergetoveryou.html) ] - Colin Hay**

  ((  _I drink good coffee every morning / Comes from a place that's far away / And when I'm done I feel like talking / Without you here there is less to say_ ))

York is driven to loneliness without Carolina there, and he misses what they had

 

**No Place Like Home [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/marianastrench/noplacelikehome.html) ] - Marianas Trench**

  ((  _Oh, another day on the assembly line / Everybody better march in time / 'Cause the factory don't care why / you've been saying coulda, shoulda, woulda_ ))

It starts to dawn on York what he needs to do in relation to his constant thoughts of Carolina

 

**Let Her Go [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jasminethompson/lethergo.html) ] - Jasmine Thompson**

  ((  _Only know you love her when you let her go  / And you let her go_   ))

York finally makes the decision he should have made a long time ago

 

**Don't Fear The Reaper [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blueoystercult/dontfearthereaper.html) ] - Blue Oyster Cult**

  ((  _Then the door was open and the wind appeared / The candles blew then disappeared / The curtains flew then he appeared, saying don't be afraid_ ))

When Tex arrives and asks for his help he's ready to face whatever might come

 

**Knights Of Cydonia [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/muse/knightsofcydonia.html) ] - Muse**

  ((  _No one's gonna take me alive / The time has come to make things right_ ))

York's determined to defeat Omega and Wyoming

 

**The Show Must Go On [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/queen/theshowmustgoon.html) ] - Queen**

  ((  _Empty spaces; what are we living for / Abandoned places; I guess we know the score  / On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for_ ))

York's life has been so empty since the Project collapsed, he's ready to face even the possibility of death 

 

**300 Violin Orchestra - John Quintero**

Then York and Tex enter the facility and fight

 

**Time Of Dying [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/threedaysgrace/timeofdying.html) ] - Three Days Grace**

  ((  _I can see my life flashing before my eyes / Did I fall asleep? / Is this all a dream?_ ))

York's shot, and as he loses consciousness he struggles to remain in the fight

 

**The Good Left Undone [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/riseagainst/thegoodleftundone.html) ] - Rise Against**

  ((  _Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down / I'll follow your voice / All you have to do is shout it out_ ))

York feels death overcoming him as things come to an end


End file.
